Teams
Good Teams Risk Incorporated (Risk & Family): Risk, Halsey, Viper, Azami, Typhus, Sheik, Safety, Mordis, Vain, Exilus, Echo, Akuma, and Calibre The Liberators: Engee, King Lynkins, King Elochi, Magnus, Raymon', Electrestatic, Solarice, Renegade, Flame, Sai, Ryukin. Inoculators: Squidman, Karandash, Horseman, Masyllabus. Asia's Finest: '''Sun Wukong, Sakuya, Notoriety, Nam, Major China, Kitsune, Para are the members of Asia's Finest and they protect all of Asia, there base is on Sago Island 2 miles off of Ieodo and the island is owned by Japan, China and South Korea but Japan, China and South Korea don't use the island. '''Tribunal Hexis: Risk, Ultra Alchemist, Raymon', Renegade, King Lynkins and Masyllabus are all protectors of Earth and do whatever it takes to save it. They don't fight as a group but they do have secret meetings only they know about. Risk takes part in protecting the universe, Ultra Alchemist protects the magic spectrum and Masyllabus protects all life. Not to be confused with Hexes (CURSE) Femme Fatale: The women who convey and destroy their opponents, they are scary but seductive, sexy in stature but pain to meddle with! (They also so happen to be the sexiest female heroes in Earth Prime) Members: Sheik, Mordis, Ivalara, Echo, Flame, Akuma and Quanta Delian League: The covert strike team against the Nazi's in 1945 to kill Hitler led by American Athenian and Young Athenian. Members: American Athenian, Young Athenian, Spartan, Argonian, Delos, Socrates, Phidippides and Nike. H.I.K.O.U. H.I.K.O.U. Humanitarian Investigation Kingdom of the Operational Union. The Operational Union is led by King Lynkins (Ruler Of Malapascua Island in the Philippines). IN THE YEAR OF 2028 The top investor was Manuel Garrett until he went bankrupt after his divorce. King Lynkins is a friend of Manny and let's Manny use their budget to make new weapons and armor until Manny made his new successful company Garrett Ventures in the year 2036. Equinox: The leader is Nature Man. It has all the freak show heroes. Task Force Z: Pumpshit, The Talon, Brainstorm, The Claw, Roz, Kilobyte, Wench, Claudia, Jrak, Xartz, Cupid, Lucky are Z.O.M.B.I.E. killing badasses that are the protectors of Eurasia. The Clan Of The Shonen Ryu: '''All members are required to learn the Martial Art of Mashu Ninjistu, this clan is funded by H.I.K.O.U. but it isn't working with it. It's a special clan to house and seize evil operations behind the scenes. This Clan is founded by Risk and Engee. The clan's word is 'Messatsu' which means Annihilation, it might seem kinda dark for Risk's taste but it fits the bill. IN February 1, 2038 Members Of The Council: Risk, Engee, Renegade, Echo and Ryukin. Top Students: Exilus, Ivalara, Akimbo, Akuma and Neon. Top Masters: Risk, Kame, and Ryukin. Evil Teams '''L.Y.O.N.: Assassinator (Leader, Founder), Guards, LYON Bots, Battlebot, Wolfenstein, Sharkbot, Batbot, Murderbot Imperfect Nemesis: Hertz, Nitro, Mantour, Time Eater, Arigorn, Lechardo, Assassinator, Anonymous, Omega, Pyro, Clue Hellions: '''Browser, Locust Prime, Overlord, 7 Deadly Sinners, and Hellion are Hell based enemies that look forward into killing everyone. '''Secret Union: Mr. Quill leads and Question Man is his servant and they are basically H.I.K.O.U. but evil. They look like badass ninjas, compared to be like Talons part of the Court Of Owls by DC Cults Krampus: The cult led by Father Christmas and his followers (Elves). They kill people who are being evil and may even kill good people for causing casualties. They hate superheroes and villains and they worship the devil so they do magic spells to summon demons. Father Christmas is one of the most strongest magicians in all of Engee Comics. Members: Father Christmas, Helf, Festive Creeper and the Elves. Z.O.M.B.I.E. : '''A secret organization who take people from around the world and brainwash them to be their drones, BUT they only take bad people. Anti-Hero/Anti-Villain Teams '''Judge: Has No leader, they fight evil and good guys who oppose them. They have a giant hammer to smash in heads. They are able to hack and fight. Cosmic Bounty Hunters: The leader is an alien named Bishop he is a Kikwok from Saturn. A lot of Bounty Hunters of space listen to his commands and Monsterous works for him. CBH Xen: This is a inforce team for the Cosmic Bounty Hunters, Monsterous, Gurold, Letyoup, Mexyezpitliker and Conrad and eventually Creaturous all listening to the commands of Bishop! The Ninja Gang Clan: '''The clan who are corrupted Jap-Americans who seize to take over the world (Also are lead by Monk Nach't Tule (Sensei Tensei) {Manny's Master} who "died" '''The Mashu Dragon Clan: '''A clan who are also Jap-Americans who are lead by dragon humanoids who try to take over the world by "helping" it '''The Clan Of The Rising Sun: '''The Red and Black Triad Clan are worshipers of Sun Wukong, however Sun Wukong doesn't favor this Clan because it was involves sacrifice and battles to the death. '''The 47 Assassins: The Shredder Partners In Crime/Partners In Fighting Crime Risk and Ryukin, after Jabari (Typhus) graduates from Republic State University Manny calls up Ryukin not knowing he is a dragon and he flew him over to Republic State from Japan. Manny flew him over for a job but soon later Ryukin couldn't pick Manny's scent and Manny saw him transform into a golden dragon humanoid creature and soon after they started fighting crime together. Bee Sting and Sai, Jabari graduates from RSU and he moves to Detroit with Kaitlyn and they meet Xin and they quickly become friends. Jabari finds out that Xin is Sai quickly because Sai knew Jabari was Typhus because of Manny who told him when he found out that Sai was a hero. They usually fight Gag Master together. Risk and Renegade are besties who fight crime together since 2028, they fight crime together in Sol, Republic State. They've known each other since 2013 (Junior High School). They are the Ecstatics! '''Trinity Force: '''Risk, Sai and Ryukin. They are all best friends and they fight evil together a lot.